Ask Tella Swift and Friends
by The Cat Loving Kid
Summary: Have you read 'The Last of the Enderkin' or 'The Children of Minecraftia? Have you ever wanted to ask the characters a question? Well, now you can! A spinoff of 'The Last of the Enderkin' and 'The Children of Minecraftia'. Rated K plus, just to be safe.
1. Episode 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft but all characters in this spinoff are mine. **

**Me:** Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of Ask Tella Swift and Friends! Today, we have five fresh questions for you, sent in by friends of mine!

Now, if you don't know what's gonna happen here, let me tell you! You guys send in questions you'd like to ask the characters of my Minecraft stories, and they'll answer them!

Now we all know the rules, so let's get started!

To kick us off, I wrote a question:

The Cat Loving Kid asks:

_Dear Nate, Steph, Stan and Brynne,_

_Would you guys ever start a band? If so, what kind of music would you play? Who would play which instrument?_

**Steph:** I dunno, I kinda like rock music. I'd wanna play an electric guitar.

**Stan:** Me, too! But I'd wanna play the drums.

**Brynne:** Can I play the keyboard?

**Nate:** I'm pretty sure I'd be the lead singer.

**Me:** Onto the next question!

DARKSOMEONE41 asks:

_Dear Tella Swift,_

_Would you like to meet Dust one day? She's one of my OCs and she's an Enderman-Human hybrid, too! _

**Tella: **I guess so. I'm guessing she's a different type of hybrid to me; all of my kind were killed. But still, meeting someone similar to me would be pretty cool.

**Me:** To the next question!

koryandrs asks:

_How good are you guys with Redstone?_

**Tella:** I actually don't know. I've never really had to use it before. I don't think I'd be good at it.

**Steph:** I'm pretty good at it. Dad taught us about it.

**Stan:** I'm rubbish at it.

**Steph:** No, you're not! You're better than me! Stop being so modest!

**Nate:** Redstone doesn't have much use in the Aether.

**Brynne:** It doesn't in the Nether, either.

**Me:** Onto question No. 4!

DARKSOMEONE41 asks:

_Dear Tella Swift,_

_How do you feel about Herobrine?_

**Tella:** I'll tell you how I feel about him! I hate his guts! HE KILLED MY ENTIRE SPECIES! How else are you supposed to feel about a guy like that?!

**Me:** Tella, calm down! Next question!

DARKSOMEONE41 asks:

**Steph:** This DARKSOMEONE41 sends in an awful lot of questions.

**Me:** Don't interrupt!

_Dear Tella Swift,_

_How do plan to kill Herobrine?_

**Tella:** I haven't thought about that yet. Before I can even get to my revenge, I have to find him first!

**Me:** I'm not telling either! Spoilers!

Anyways, ladies and gents, that wraps up the first chapter in Ask Tella Swift and Friends! If you like this series, don't forget to leave a review! If YOU have a question you want to send in, leave it in the review section below! You can find out more about Tella and the others by reading their stories, 'The Last of the Enderkin' and 'The Children of Minecraftia'!

This is The Cat Loving Kid signing out! See ya, folks!

**Tella:** Bye, everybody! 


	2. Episode 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, but all the characters here are mine. **

**Me:** And we're back, everybody! Time for another chapter in Ask Tella Swift and Friends! Are you guys ready for more questions?

**Steph:** Totally!

**Stan:** Alright! Let's do this!

**Brynne:** Yay!

**Nate:** Bring it on!

**Tella:** More questions? Alright, let's do it!

**Me:** Then what are we waiting for? Onto the first question!

DARKSOMEONE41 asks:

_Dear Steph, Stan, Brynne and Nate,_

_How does it feel being the kids of the three most important Minecrafters? _

**Steph:** Good question. Now I need a good answer. To me, it's just life. It feels pretty normal.

**Stan:** Same here.

**Brynne: **Well, I dunno. Life is pretty normal. You guys might say my Daddy's mean, but he's really sweet!

**Nate:** I'm not sure. I don't really know what you mean by that. I mean, sure our parents all fight but other than that, life is normal.

**Me: **Well, there you have it, folks. Onto the next question; ANOTHER one from DARKSOMEONE41!

_Dear Tella Swift, _

_Would you like to see Reeper, Bie and Leton again?_

**Tella:** That would be nice.

**Me:** You're not getting anything out of me! Spoilers! NEXT QUESTION!

koryandrs asks:

_What's the best enchantment you've ever gotten? _

**Tella:** My weapons are enchanted well. On my ender bow I have Infinity, Flame, Power, Unbreaking and Punch all on their highest levels. On my ender blade, I have Sharpness, Smite, Bane of Anthropods and Unbreaking also to their highest levels.

**Steph:** Stan and I are still learning about those.

**Stan:** She's right.

**Nate: **I don't need to use tools very often, but I occasionally use armour.

**Brynne: **I don't need tools. I have Daddy's powers.

**Nate:** I have my Dad's powers, too.

**Me:** I'm not gonna tell you their powers, though. Wait for the next chapter in their story! Next!

Wow, our first anonymous question!

_Dear Brynne,_

_Do you like the Nether?_

**Brynne:** Yeah. It's not bad. I hear it's really hot, but I don't even notice. But when I go to the Overworld, I find it kinda cold. Don't even get me started on that tundra biome! I don't mind the mobs too much. They never really bother me. Once, I looked out of my window though, and I saw some guy being chased by a horde of zombie pigmen. I have no idea what that was about. I've never been burnt with lava before; Daddy always tells me to be careful around it.

**Me: **Now, we have ANOTHER anonymous question!

_Dear Reeper,_

_Does your species explode like real creepers? _

**Reeper:** Yeah, but differently. It's complicated, so I'll keep it simple. We can explode, but we don't kill ourselves through it. What happens is a bunch of biological stuff. I can hardly comprehend it myself. But yeah, we explode.

**Me:** I'm not telling anyone anything! Spoilers!

Anyway, that wraps up this episode of Ask Tella Swift and Friends! If you want this series to continue, show it by leaving a review! Don't forget to submit YOUR questions in the review section! Wanna know more about the characters? Read their stories, 'The Last of the Enderkin' and 'The Children of Minecraftia'!

We'll see you all next time! The Cat Loving Kid out!

**Steph:** Check back soon for more episodes!


	3. Episode 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft but I do own everybody here. Apart from Herobrine and Steve. **

**Me:** Hello again, everybody! I'm The Cat Loving Kid and this is Ask Tella Swift and Friends! It's time for more questions!

**Audience (that's you):** *claps and cheers*

**Me:** Today's first question comes in from DJMidge!

She asks:

_Dear Steph, Stan, Nate and Brynne,_

_Have any of you noticed that your names are really similar to your dads'?_

**Steph:** Sort of, yeah.

**Stan:** Yep. I don't really notice most of the time.

**Nate:** It's obvious, but it doesn't bother me.

**Brynne:** My name isn't that similar to my Daddy's, but it's still pretty close. Anyway, I don't really care if it's similar or not.

**Me:** Anyway, onto question No. 2!

ConEmber asks:

_If you had to fight either Herobrine or a horde of zombie pigmen, which would you choose? _

**Tella:** Definitely Herobrine. In case you didn't know, I HATE HIM!

**Brynne:** Don't be so mean, Tella! I'd choose the zombie pigmen. Why would I want to fight my Daddy?

**Steph:** Eh, I'd go for the pigmen. I love a challenge!

**Stan: **Definitely the pigmen. Fighting Herobrine then dating his daughter is just wrong.

**Brynne:** Wait, what?

**Nate:** Probably the pigmen. I'm over our families fighting.

**Me:** Ok, then. Next question!

emiliethehedgehog asks:

_Dear Herobrine,_

_How long have you been around for? _

**Herobrine:** That depends; in TCLK's story, I've been around since the dawn of Minecraft, just like Notch and Steve. My exact age I refuse to give out.

**Steve:** Just like us, he's 40.

**Herobrine:** SHUT UP, STEVE!

**Me:** You heard it here first, folks! To the next question!

DARKSOMEONE41 asks:

_Dear Tella Swift,_

_Would you like to be in a story with Dust and get to know her? _

**Tella:** Sounds like fun.

**Me:** It could definitely happen. Onto our final question!

Another anonymous question!

_Dear Steph, Stan, Nate and Brynne,_

_If you gender swapped, what would your names be? _

**Steph:** Um, I don't know. If Stan and I didn't swap names, I think my name would be Stefano. *laughs*

**Stan:** Like Steph said, unless we swapped names, I'd probably be named Stacey.

**Nate:** That's a tough one. I think my girl name would be Nora. Lame, huh?

**Brynne:** If I was a boy, I think I'd be named Brian. Good thing I'm a girl...

**Me:** That's all the time we have for this episode of Ask Tella Swift and Friends! Don't forget to leave a review! If YOU want to submit a question for the next episode, write it down and send it to us via the review section! To find out more about the characters seen here, read their stories, 'The Last of the Enderkin' and 'The Children of Minecraftia'!

This is TCLK signing out! See you next time!


End file.
